White Christmas
by Hainekko24
Summary: It's almost that time of the year. The season of joys, of tree lightings, of cuddling with loved ones. Yes, it's Christmas. Read to find out whether Conan, Ran, Sonoko and the crew will get what they've been longing for.
1. Chapter 1

**Two days before Christmas…**

"Grr! This year's winter is so much colder than last year's!" Sonoko said exasperated, while holding hugging her coat tighter to herself. Ran rubbed her hands together and sighed.

"You're right." Ran looked up at the cloudy winter sky. _I wonder if it's going to snow. I wonder if—_

"You must be wishing your husband, Shinichi, is here huh?" Sonoko giggled at Ran and squealed. "Who wouldn't wish to have someone by their side? A weather this cold, is the weather for couples. The warmth of each other's hand. Sharing scarves. Sharing a cup of hot cocoa. Watching the Christmas Tree lighting as droplets of snow fall. Oh! What a romantic evening!"

Sonoko acted out each scenario as she said them to Ran. Once Sonoko goes on her little fantasy, not even Ran could stop her. Ran just watched her and waited until she finished.

"Well, don't you wish you have your husband around to do those things?" Sonoko teased Ran and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Argh! I told you Shinichi and I are not like that!" yelled Ran when Sonoko came back to reality. The two best friends continued bickering as they walk back from school and ended up bumping to a child as they turned on a street corner.

"Ah! Ran-neechan!" Conan said as he straightens his glasses. "Are you on the way home as well?"

"Ah, Conan-kun and Haibara-chan! But yes, we're on the way home as well." Ran replied as she kneels down to check if she hurt Conan when they bumped to each other earlier. Sonoko tilted her head and leaned forward. She narrowed her eyes at Conan.

"Man, this brat really reminds you of that arrogant detective of yours huh?" She asked Ran. The two started debating the similarities and differences of Conan to Shinichi as the four of them start heading home. Meanwhile, Haibara snickered and shook her head.

"What?" Conan narrowed his eyes and asked Haibara in a low voice, so only the two of them could hear.

"Even that girl can notice it, Kudo." Haibara smirked and excused herself to go on her own way. They all said their bye to Haibara and continued walking.

"Well? Is that husband of yours coming back for Christmas?" Sonoko nudged Ran. Ran looked at her as if to say _I told you he's not my husband_ and shrugged.

"Who knows." Ran replied. She then said in a low voice that hopefully he does. But apparently, not low enough for Conan's ears making him look up to her. He quickly looked away before she catches that he heard her.

_If only I could Ran. _Conan thought. _If only I wasn't so careless. _

Sonoko rolled her eyes and told Ran the weather forecast for Christmas. As Sonoko went on her own way, she yelled back at Ran to go ahead and call her "husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**The night before Christmas Eve…**

"Conan-kun!" Ran called him from the kitchen. When she saw Conan coming, she asked him what he would like for dinner. He thought about it for a second before saying anything. Then, he walked over to the couch and started reading.

"It's going to be Christmas in two days, are you and the others planning something?" She asked him, while preparing dinner. He looked up towards her and acted as child-like as possible by tilting his head, and pretending on trying to remember.

"Eh, I'm not sure, but I think I heard the others saying they wanted to go to Beika Plaza to see the Christmas Tree lighting for Christmas Eve."

"Ha!" Mouri Kogoro exclaimed in a mocking tone. "What's so fun about looking at a tree being lighted up? But Ran! Are you going with that wanna be detective anywhere for Christmas?"

Ran sighed as quietly as possible before shrugging. _Shinichi, are you coming back for Christmas?_ While Ran finish making dinner in deep thought, Conan observed her every action, and every sigh.

_I'm sorry Ran._

The three of them ate dinner, cleaned up, and prepared to go to bed. Once Kogoro and Conan slept soundly, Ran headed to the office. She contemplated whether to give Shinichi a call or not. She's in such a deep thought that she didn't see Conan watching her from the hallway.

_But wouldn't it be weird if I called? Plus, I don't know what to say. I can't just bother him just so I could ask if he's going to be back for Christmas. _After an hour of going in circles, Ran gulped and dialed for Shinichi. Conan had to run downstairs to pick up the call.

"Hello?" Conan said in a sleepy voice using his bow-tie to change his voice to Shinichi's. _How nice to have to use such a machine to use my own voice._

"Hi…are you sleeping already?" Ran panicked a little. _Oh no! I woke him up!_

"Kind of, but what's up?"

His question made something snapped in Ran. She can't believe what he's asking. "WHAT'S UP?! THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOING TO ASK?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW IS?!"

Conan had to put away the phone from his ears before trying to calm Ran down. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Calm down! It's already late."

"You're sorry?! If the word sorry was all people needed then when a murder happens, we won't need the police or people like you!" Ran took deep breaths as he waited for Shinichi to talk. He explained to her how busy he's been. He made up some more white lies.

_How many more lies must I tell before I can finally use my own voice and tell her the truth? _He thought as he waited for Ran to calm down. When he noticed she's calmed down a little, he asked, "So, why did you call?"

"Um…uh…well." Ran mumbled as she fidgets with her fingers. "I…I was just wondering if you're coming back for Christmas!" Ran asked so fast, she's not sure if Shinichi heard or even understood her.

"I'm not so sure." Shinichi replied and made up more white lies. He tightened his fist every time the white lies came out of his mouth.

Ran's shoulder slumped down and she wished him good luck with a low voice. The two said their goodnight to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**The day before Christmas…**

"Hey Conan-kun," Ayumi approached Conan's desk cheerfuly. "Did you know we're playing soccer today?"

"Huh, sure," replied Conan nonchalantly while resting his chin on his palm. Ayumi made a worried face, which Haibara noticed so she nudged Conan.

"If you have problems, keep it to yourselves. Don't make the others worry about it."

As a response, he just bobbed his head up nonchalantly as he space out. Haibara sighed and told Ayumi he's just feeling bad about a mistake he did on the quiz.

_I know Haibara can make me some temporary antidote, but if I take that my body might not be able to take it. Well—_

Conan's thoughts were interrupted by the loud announcer's voice over the speaker.

"CONAN EDOGAWA FROM CLASS 1-A. PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE. I REPEAT. CONAN EDOGAWA, REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."

"Eh?" Conan blinked, confused at what he just heard. All the students starting whispering to one another since they're all wondering why the great Conan Edogawa is being called to the office.

"Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked what everyone wish to ask. "I wonder why you're being called. Was your mistake on the quiz that bad?"

Conan scrunched his face in confusion but he just shrugged and started heading towards the office. _What in the world was Ayumi saying? I got a perfect score on that kiddy quiz. But I do wonder, why I am being called._

Conan entered the office to find Professor Agasa asking for Conan to be released early. When Professor turned around, all was set and they started to head out from the school. In a rush.

"Oy! Professor! What's going on?!" Conan asked when they finally got to the Professor's beetle car. He sped like crazy to get home without answering Conan's question. After arriving at the Professor's house, they got down the car and the Professor looked around suspiciously and then dragged Conan to his (Shinichi's) house.

"Oy! Why are you acting like this?! What's going on?!" Conan finally yelled. The Professor met his eyes and handed Conan a box.

"You dragged me here to give me a box of chocolate?!" Conan took the box and then shook it. "You even wrapped it all nice! It's Christmas Professor, not Valentine's Day!"

"Shinichi." Professor Agasa said seriously. "Open that box and carefully read what it says. When you get out of your house, I'll know what you decided. Remember, don't be rash. I'll see you later."


	4. Chapter 4-LAST-

**Christmas Eve…**

"I'm home!" Ran called out as she went up the stairs. She entered the office to greet her dad and asked if Conan came home yet.

"The Professor called and said he's taking out the brats to see the stupid Christmas Tree Lighting" Kogoro responded to her while watching the horse race from his television up close. "Argh! I lost again!"

Ran shook her head and sighed. She walked over to the kitchen to prepare some dinner. It's these times she wish her mom still lived with them. After an hour passed, she had fixed up a meal.

_I guess he's not coming. Not even a call. What a mystery loving freak. _Ran wiped a tear from her eyes before it fell. She picked up the phone to call Sonoko. _Even children are going out to have fun, why do I have to make myself feel this way over that idiot?_

"Hello? Sonoko, let's go watch grab some cake and watch the Christmas Tree Lighting." Ran told Sonoko over the phone. Sonoko grunted and complained how she doesn't want to go with another girl to such an event, but she still said to meet up at 11 at the cake shop near the Tree so they can watch it from there. The two hanged up and Ran told her dad that she's going out with Sonoko.

_He's not even paying attention. Geez. _Ran sighed and went to her room to get ready. She decided to wear a red wool fitted dress her mom gave her and paired it with boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and said thought to herself. _Why bother putting so much effort? I should just go._

…

Ran arrived at the cake shop a little earlier than Sonoko, so she grabbed them some slices of cake and some seats by the window bar table where they can see the Christmas Tree Lighting. She watched many couples come in and out of the shop and hoped that Sonoko arrives soon. As she saw flakes of snow falling, she was reminded of Shinichi. They have always spent Christmas together. She couldn't understand how everything could change so suddenly. Just as she wiped the tear from her eyes, she saw Sonoko among the crowds of people outside and smiled.

"Sono—" Ran stopped herself before she could call out Sonoko when she saw that Sonoko wasn't alone, but it was too late. Sonoko already saw her and started walking towards her.

"Ran!" Sonoko put clapped her hands together to plead. "I'm so sorry! Makoto surprised me when I saw him outside my house tonight! Isn't he just romantic?! Over the phone, he was acting like he didn't care about tonight, but look where he's at! Hohohoho! The Sonoko charm is just so irresistible!"

Ran and Makoto laughed at Sonoko as she went on and on about Makoto. After a couple of minutes, Sonoko and Makoto excused themselves and apologized to Ran for suddenly leaving her. In response, Ran made up some excuse so that Sonoko and Makoto won't feel too bad. She told them how Shinichi actually just called right before Sonoko arrived. Sonoko teased her before leaving and they finally left.

_All alone for Christmas Eve huh? _Ran smiled sadly. She decided to put away the cake slices and just take it home for Conan and his friends. She left the shop and started walking home. She mostly passed by couples holding hands, walking arm by arm, or even a guy having his shoulder over his girlfriend as they share a scarf. _I wonder if people would have thought of me and Shinichi as a couple if they saw—Wait. Stop Ran, stop thinking about that idiot._

After a cold walk under the snow and probably missing the Christmas Tree Lighting, Ran is finally in front of her house. She can't wait to get warm and drink a cup of hot cocoa. She took about three steps on the stairs before she turned towards the railings of the sidewalk by their house. Ran thought to herself that she must be hallucinating and laughed. She started heading back upstairs.

"Oy! Don't ignore me! I was waiting here all night for you!" When she heard the voice, she turned around with tears glistening her eyes. She slowly walked down the stairs again and once she reached the bottom, her tears fell like the droplets of snow that covered the streets and houses.

"Shinichi?" She touched his freezing cheek to see if he was real. When she confirmed that he was real, she asked why he was there standing in front of her house. What was he doing outside in this freezing weather?

"Because it's Christmas Eve" Shinichi smiled. On the corner of his eyes, he saw the tip of the Christmas Tree from Beika Plaza finally being lighted up. He pulled a small bouquet with a box of chocolate he's been holding behind him and handed it over to Ran. "Merry Christmas Ran. I'm back."

_Authors note: Thank you for reading this short fanfic of mine! I know some of you are dying to know what was written on the box. I will be posting an extra chapter regarding what actually happened to Conan/Shinichi after Professor Agasa left him by himself at his house with that oh-mighty-mysterious box. Again, thank you!_

_3 Haine-chan 3_


	5. Chapter 5 -SIDE STORY-

Conan sat dumbfounded on the chair for a minute or two after Agasa left. Everything happened so fast that he didn't even have the time to comprehend what's going on. He looked at the small box and sighed. _I guess this box holds the answer to everything. _

As Conan undo the ribbons, he laughed in disbelief. He couldn't believe the Professor actually wrapped this thing all nice and pretty. _How misleading_, he thought. He then took out the cap and couldn't believe what he saw inside. If he was dumbfounded earlier, he was now astonished to the point that if Sherlock Holmes walked into his house he would probably react like it's the most normal thing in the world. The moment he saw it, he knew what it was. He couldn't believe Haibara and the Professor was working on this without even dropping a hint to him. Conan was so overjoyed and excited that the Professor's last words before he left slipped his mind.

He swallowed the pill after he got over the fact that an antidote is sitting at the palm of his hand. He's so excited to get his original body back that for such a clever detective he did not notice the note slip out of the case when he opened it. He just simply walked to his kitchen all giddy to grab a cup of water. He gulped the water down as he thought of how to surprise Ran. He laughed out loud at the image of Ran looking so dumbfounded when she sees him. He walks upstairs whistling to get a change of clothes when he finally gets his body back.

_Aha, I haven't seen these clothes in a while. _Conan continues to rummage in his closet for clothes. When he found exactly what he's looking for, he glanced at the clock and realized four hours had already passed. _Four hours?! Four hours and I'm still—_

His thought-process got interrupted by the sudden tightening in his chest. He laughs despite the agony he feels. He knows exactly what's going on. He thought about exactly how he will surprise Ran in front of her house. Ran's happiness was the last thing on his mind before he lost consciousness

...

"What do you think Shinichi will do?" Agasa asked Ai as they look towards Shinichi's house. Ai looked at the Professor and smirked.

"Knowing that fool, he'll take the pill despite its consequences just to finally be with her." Agasa looked towards Shinichi's house again before asking Ai whether what was written on the note was actually true.

"Sacrifices must be made. The choice is up to him. He either chooses his original body back, only for its health to start deteriorating after three years or he can continue to live by her side as Conan as long as life allows them."

Before Agasa could ask anymore question, the two of them saw a figure by Shinichi's window. It was Shinichi himself with his grown body. Haibara smiled sadly before turning away.

_You are a foolish detective. Good bye, Conan Edogawa._

**~FIN~**


End file.
